Kirimi Nekozawa
Kirimi Nekozawa is the younger sister of Umehito Nekozawa, the Black Magic Club's president. She visits Ouran Academy in search of her older brother and upon seeing Tamaki Suoh, mistakes him for same. The complete opposite of her brother, she is afraid of the darkness and cats, and dislikes animals. One of the odder things about Kirimi is her fascination with shoujo manga, which her servants read to her as bedtime stories. Appearance Kirimi has blonde hair that is styled into pigtails with pink ribbons and large blue eyes. She is often seen wearing what looks to be a peach-pink and white school uniform. Plot Involvement Unwilling to be believe that the "cloaked monster" she's told is brother, she visits the Ouran campus from time to time to look for him. When she stumbles upon Music Room #3 and sees Tamaki and the Host Club, she mistakes Tamaki for her older brother. Tamaki, finding the Nekozawa siblings to be in quite a tragic situation, decides to help Umehito overcome his fear of light in order to be more like the "handsome princely" character that Kirimi wishes her brother to be by enlisting the help of Renge. The training is only temporarily successful, allowing Umehito to run to his sister's aid when she is frightened by a cat that she encounters in the Ouran gardens in broad daylight. Because of his photophobia, however, he soon collapses; but Kirimi realizes that that the cloaked figure with a cat puppet on his hand is indeed her brother, and loves him all the more for his willingness to tolerate that which hurts him to protect her. On a funnier note, at the end of volume 8, it is shown that Kirimi has turned into a nearly identical darkness fanatic as Umehito. Both sport dark cloaks and have their features covered. When first introduced, Kirimi's name in the manga is mistaken as "kill me" and "creamy" by Hikaru and Kaoru. In the anime, her name is said to mean "filet," as in filet of fish. Gallery being_read_to.png|Kirimi eagerly listens to Princely fairytales 153px-1228454415 8731 full.jpg|Kirimi's normal appearance. Kirimi_with_Tamaki.png|Kirimi mistakes Tamaki as her 'Oniichama' Kirimi_mushrooms.png|Haruhi's dream-Kirimi picks a strange mushroom up to eat Grown_up_Kirimi.png|After eating the strange mushroom, Teenage Kirimi basks in the Caterpillar's attention kirimigrown.jpg|Preschool uniform or cheerleader outfit? The_Nekozawas.png|Kirimi is happily reunited with her real Oniichama, Umehito Nekozawa Kirimi_and_a_cat.png|Kirimi is confronted by her worst nightmare, a cat Kirimi_scared.png|Kirimi cries after seeing the dark room Nekozawas_before.png|Umehito Nekozawa attempts to convince Kirimi that he is her Princely elder brother Haruhi_and_Kirimi.png|Haruhi attempts to comfort Kirimi in the dark room Nekozawas after words.png|Kirimi apprehends Umehito as she recognizes her disguised Oniichama Kirimi Before Meeting The Club.png|Kirimi Nekozawa in the anime. 061.png|Tamaki tries to explain to Kirimi that he is not her big brother kirimi.jpg|Kirimi Nekozawa in the live-action drama. Trivia *When first with Haruhi, Haruhi is reminded of Renge because of her knowledge (and love) of manga terms. *Haruhi's confusion upon hearing Kirimi mentioned is because there is a type of sushi by the same name, giving her the impression that sushi was being discussed. *Kirimi and Shiro start visiting Tamaki at the Host Club everyday after Tamaki helps them. *A part of her surname, Neko, in Japanese means cat, however, this is ironic since Kirimi is afraid of cats. *As confirmed by her brother, Kirimi does not like animals, especially cats. *Kirimi's fear toward cats is called Ailurophobia. Quotes *''"Debauchery! There's debauchery here! Yay!"'' (D) Category:Characters Category:Anime Female Characters Category:Manga Female Characters Category:Dorama Characters